


Growing Pains

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Bullying, Homophobia, Jason is a dad, JayRoy week 2016!, M/M, Racism, RedFam, focus is mostly on paternal Jay and his baby Lian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: In an effort to give Lian the best education possible, Jason convinces Roy to enroll her in one of Gotham's prestigious private schools. It didn't occur to him that the atmosphere may be completely counter-intuitive to learning and growth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day three brings us, "Problems raising a child". This ended up being _very_ Jason and Lian centric and I didn't mean for that. But once I was on that train I couldn't jump off.

Jason could hear the sound of a rather _unenthused_ Lian, from the other room, as he worked at packing her lunch.

 

“Daddy I don’t _wanna_ wear this stupid skirt.”

 

Jason smiled to himself, zipping the little lunch bag shut and leaving it on the counter, heading for the kitchen doorway. He glanced into the living room, found Roy on his knees, attempting to straighten Lian’s pleated skirt. She had her arms folded, pouting so blatantly it had Jason nearly laughing.

 

“You can change as soon as school is done,” Roy said, moving to straighten her little jacket next. “Okay? And you liked the skirts you wore last year.”

 

Lian shifted, reaching down to tug at the skirt. “I hate the _tights_. Daddy I wanna wear my leggings.”

 

“You _can’t_ pumpkin. Remember how Jayjay and I told you that you have a uniform at this new school?”

 

“I don't’ see why I need a _new school_.” A bigger pout, and Jason walked over, as Roy stood up, offering a smile.

 

“Remember how you were bored really quick last year?” Jason asked, and Lian looked up at him, nodding. “Well, hopefully this _new_ school is going to keep you _challenged_ so you don’t get bored.”

 

Lian seemed to contemplate it, before grasping at her skirt, tugging it up completely. “I don’t _like_ these.”

 

Jason chuckled, crouching down now and getting her to let go of her skirt, so it could flop back down. “I know _princesa_. You can take them off when you get home. The skirt has to stay down though, okay?” She was probably too old to be pulling childish moves like that- but Jason didn’t have it in him to think of that.

 

That would mean admitting Lian was growing up.

 

Lian nodded, and Jason reached out, straightening the little tie he’d tied for her, earlier. It was _strange_ to see her in a uniform- but god, he couldn’t get over how cute she looked.

 

“How about you head into the kitchen and double check your school bag. Make sure it has everything.”

 

“Daddy and I double checked it while you were getting dressed, Jayjay.”

 

“ _Triple_ check it then?” Lian gave a nod, turning and heading off in a run for the kitchen, as Jason stood up and turned to face Roy- who looked like he was about to crawl out of his skin. “You look nervous.”

 

“I don’t _know_ about this,” Roy admitted, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “This isn’t… a sort of world Lian is _used_ to.”

 

Jason shrugged a shoulder, reaching out and pulling at one of Roy’s arms. His hand slipped from his pocket so that Jason could tangle their fingers together, rub his wedding band. “Babe, the sort of life she’s used to is your _mad scientist_ of a basement and masked vigilantes. I think private school might be a step in a good direction. Besides…” He trailed off for a moment, continued to rub at Roy’s wedding band, “You remember last year. She was _bored_ in her classes. She’s too smart for what her last school could offer her- and Bruce _vouched_ for this place.”

 

There was a pause, before Roy smiled, slightly. “Wouldn’t that usually mean you stay far away from it?” Jason laughed, reaching out to smack at Roy’s shoulder as he moved closer.

 

“ _Ass_ . Damian goes there even. The campus is huge- it’ll be good for her. Besides, she takes after _you_ so much- that mind of hers needs to stay occupied.” Jason leaned in, added right into Roy’s ear, “Your fault for being so damn _smart_ , Roytoy.”

 

Roy sighed, tipping his head a little as Jason brushed a single kiss to his pulse, before he pulled back.

 

“I’m going to go make sure she’s ready. You going like that?” Jason nodded down at Roy’s clothing choice- the jeans that probably should have been trashed a year or two ago, the tank top that while _Jason_ enjoyed the view of his arms, he knew would be covered in oil and grease within an hour of them coming home.

 

Roy glanced down at himself, before he looked back at Jason. “What’s wrong with my clothes?”

 

“You look ready for your workshop- not for taking our daughter to her first day of school.”

 

“These are my _lucky jeans_ , Jaybird. We need the luck, trust me.” Jason couldn’t _argue_ that. “But fine. I’ll go change my shirt. But I’m not looking like a rich boy like _you_.”

 

“I don’t-” Jason cut off when Roy reached out, gripped him by the collar of his salmon colored polo and dragged him in.

 

“You do today gorgeous,” he whispered, and Jason could feel his breath on his lips. “You’re trying to blend in, and it’s _cute_.” Roy pecked the corner of his lips, before heading past him, for the stairs-

 

Leaving Jason to glance down at himself- and okay, maybe he was blending a _little_. But he just wanted this to go as smoothly as possible- after all, it could do a world of good for Lian.

 

*

 

Jason kept his arms folded, standing in the pristine hallway as Roy, with Lian’s hand in his, stood in the main office. Kids were moving past him- older than Lian, chattering as they headed towards their classrooms. He shifted, feeling anxious- not wanting to crowd the office by hovering.

 

“You are a sight for sore eyes, _Todd_.”

 

Jason turned his head towards the voice, found Damian with his bag slung over one shoulder, frowning at him. There was a bandage on his cheek like he’d walked right into a bookshelf or something- but at least his tie was on straight and tight.

 

He figured Alfred had to do with that.

 

“Hey there demon brat,” he said with a smile, and Damian huffed, but walked right over. Without a word about it, Damian wrapped a single arm around him, and Jason returned the one armed hug, giving him a firm squeeze. “You get bigger?”

 

“ _-tt-_ it has been less than a week since you saw me.”

 

“... You get bigger?” Another huff, and Jason pulled back, tussling Damian’s hair. Damian batted his hands away. Jason half expected him to tell him off, but despite being _thirteen_ and all too much a teenager, as far as Jason was aware, Damian seemed alright with the affection.

 

“Dami!” The shout came from Lian as she and Roy appeared in the office doorway. She tore away from her father, rushing for Damian full force, who turned and met her, getting both arms around her and squeezing.

 

“Hello,” she said, as Lian tried to bury herself in his chest. “Are you ready for school?”

 

“I want to go home,” Lian mumbled, “I liked my old school.”

 

Jason glanced at Roy, who looked somewhat worn out already. The whole ride had been Lian asking why she had to change schools. Jason just wanted her to know they were doing it _for_ her, that in the end- it’d be a good move. Damian glanced up at that, and Roy raked a hand back through his free hair.

 

“How about I show you to your classroom?” Damian asked, as Lian pulled back. “Second grade is on this floor- I’m in the next building over, but I have time.”

 

Lian perked up over that, nodding, and Jason mouthed a silent _thank you_ to Damian, who only nodded. He took her hand, and she gave her dads a wave before following him away. Roy was quick to grab Jason’s hand, nearly dragging him away and quickly out the front doors.

 

“I feel like I can’t breathe in there,” Roy admitted, rushing down the stairs and heading for the parking lot. “I’m worried.”

 

“She’ll be okay,” Jason offered, giving Roy’s hand a squeeze. “Really. She’s smart, she’ll make friends. In a week she won’t even remember being unhappy. Besides, if she gets to see _Damian_ occasionally, it’ll be worth it to her.”

 

“Thank god for small miracles.”

 

Jason chuckled. “Are you calling Damian a _miracle_? I’ll mark it on the calendar.”

 

*

 

As Jason expected, a few days and Lian’s complaints quieted. She didn’t talk much about her classmates, but Jason was pleased to see she seemed more _interested_ in the homework she was bringing home. She talked about her classes, at least- and how Damian would meet her most mornings. That was her favorite thing.

 

He was sitting in the car, scrolling through his phone, waiting for her to get out. Roy was out of town for the night- Dick had put in a call for his help, which meant the house to himself with just Lian all day and night- and tomorrow even, possibly. He sighed, tipping his head back, mentally going through the night’s plan. He had dinner prepped and could get it cooking as soon as he had Lian home, while she did her homework. He figured there was time for a movie or something before she went to bed- and maybe he’d do some work on his helmet, while she slept. He was rewiring it a bit…

 

He trailed off when he noticed the kids starting to flood out. They rushed off towards various cars- all looking like they cost _more_ than Jason’s damn mortgage. He tried not to think about that- that was something _Roy_ might focus on.

 

The car door opened and Lian slid in, tugging it shut and dropping her bag on the floor. Jason glanced over, about to ask how her day went- but the words died on his tongue.

 

Her tights were ripped- which wasn’t new. In one week she’d ripped two pairs, and he’d joked that they were going to need to buy out a whole store’s supply just to get through the year. But what bothered him was the fact that her knees were raw, cut up. He could see where blood had dried.

 

“Baby what happened?” he asked, and Lian slouched back, saying nothing. The silence bothered him- it wasn’t like her. “Lian?”

 

“I wanna go home.”

 

Jason opened his mouth to speak again, but Lian was already looking away. He clamped it shut and started the ignition- deciding he could ask her once they were home.

 

The drive dragged for him, but once they were inside Lian was kicking her shoes off, leaving them in a heap. Jason didn’t chastise her for it as he worked his own off, before turning to lock the door. “Can we get you cleaned up?” he asked, and Lian nodded to that. He placed a hand on her back, guiding her towards the stairs. She headed up them, and Jason took her bag, leaving it against the wall outside the bathroom as she walked in. He opened up the cupboard beneath the sink, crouching down to get the first aid kit and saying, “Take your tights off so I can get the bandages on you properly.”

 

He could hear Lian tearing at them, and didn’t see a point in scolding her for _that_ either. They were obviously ruined, and he understood she was in no mood to care about something she so blatantly hated. He heard her plop down on the closed toilet, and stood up, setting the kit on the sink. He opened it, rummaging around and pulling out some gauze and a small bottle of peroxide. He uncapped that, holding a piece of gauze to it and tipping it over so soak into the material.

 

“So what happened?” he asked, getting down on his knees. He kept one hand on her half, which seemed so small compared to his hand, carefully dabbing at the raw cuts and abrasions. Lian sucked in her breath and winced slightly, but didn’t complain. At all.

 

She had a pain tolerance like her dad, and _that_ was scary.

 

“Lian,” Jason said, softly, when she still didn’t respond. He moved to her other knee, and she tugged at her uniform jacket.

 

“I fell,” she finally said, and Jason didn’t even look up.

 

“When?”

 

“We were outside for science today. I… tripped.” That had Jason glancing up. Lian didn’t _trip_ . At least, she probably hadn’t since she was a toddler learning to walk. She was quick and steady on her feet- she had grace like her mom, speed like them _both_. She was Speedy in everything except official name- and that was only because she was too damn young, still. Jason knew she wouldn’t be forever but-

 

But he wanted to _believe_ her, because Lian wouldn’t lie. He trusted her. “Okay,” he said, tossing the gauze away and reaching up blindly into the kit. He came back with a tube of Neosporin, and popped it open. He smeared some over the cuts, and Lian was watching now, trying to kick her legs a little. “Sit still or it’s going to get _everywhere_.”

 

“Where’s daddy?”

 

“He’s with your uncle Dick. He left just after you went to school.” Jason began placing bandages over the cuts. “He thinks he’ll be home tomorrow night.”

 

“So it’s you an’ me?” Jason nodded, and Lian smiled. “Can we watch _Cutthroat Kitchen_?”

 

That had Jason laughing. “You got it kiddo.”

 

*

 

Lian’s scraped knees left Jason’s mind by the time Roy was home the next day. She told him the same story- _tripped outside_ , and they let it go. She didn’t bring it up either. And Jason nearly forgot, as September dragged on. Lian still didn’t talk about her classmates, even when they _asked_ , but three weeks in and she seemed to be doing alright, classwork wise at least.

 

It was raining, the next time Jason had cause for alarm. This time Roy was off with the _Titans_ , the old crew- would be for the rest of the week. Jason missed him after only one night, but he’d get over it. He always did- at least he had Lian.

 

He figured if he didn’t, that house would drove him to madness with it’s empty halls.

 

He was standing outside the car, hood tossed up, watching the rain continue to drizzle. The kids were filing out, and he watched with half bemused eyes as they scattered. Lian was halfway to him when he noticed the tears in her tights at her knees- and when she was closer, the dirt stains visible on her shirt, where her jacket was askew.

 

What startled him the _most_ though was the fact that her lip was split.

 

“Lian!” He took the final few steps to her, bending over and grasping her shoulders. “Sweetheart-”

 

“I want to go home.” In the same tone as a few weeks prior. Jason opened his mouth, and Lian looked up. “Please Jay.” Not _Jayjay_.

 

Jason looked around, before turning, walking her to the car. He didn’t want her to get wet and get sick, on top of _whatever_ had happened. He unlocked the car and opened her door, watched her climb in. He braced his forearm on the top of the car, bending in slightly. “Lian, what happened?” She pinched her lips together, then winced, and Jason's frown grew. “ _Lian_ .” Stern but _pained_.

 

“I just… tripped again.” Lian glanced up, and Jason’s mouth pressed into a tight line.

 

“Stay here. Don’t unlock the doors for anyone, okay?” Lian nodded, dark eyes a little wide, and Jason straightened up, shutting her door. He hit the _lock_ button before shoving his keys into his pockets, turning and heading for the school. He took the stairs two at a time, pushing past the large doors. Once inside he pushed his hood down, heading straight for the office.

 

The secretary didn’t look up when he walked in. He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, tapping his foot because he couldn’t _contain_ his anxiety, and finally she sighed and glanced up. “Yes?”

 

“I need to speak with someone about my daughter.” The woman turned back towards her computer screen.

 

“Her name?”

 

“Lian Harper.” She frowned, and Jason licked his lips. “ _L-i-a-n_.” Her fingers moved again.

 

“Your name?”

 

She wasn’t even _looking_ at him.

 

“Jason Todd. Listen, she-”

 

“You’re not listed as her father.”

 

Jason paused, before shaking his head. “I’m _technically_ not, yet. I’m married to her father, the adoption papers are still in the process-”

 

“I’m sorry, but I cannot disclose information about a student unless to a parent or guardian.”

 

“I _am_ a guardian.” The woman glanced up, and she looked utterly _miserable_ in all the worst ways.

 

“Sir, you’ll have to have your… partner double check the enrollment papers. You are not listed.”

 

Jason ground his teeth. “ _Husband_ ,” he pointed out- it was something people _did_ that he didn’t like. They were _married_ , they had that right. He wanted everyone to be aware and to _validate_ that.

 

“Well, you can speak to Mr. Harper and have him correct this.”

 

“He’s not home, he’s away for the week on business. Listen, my little girl has a split lip and I doubt she _fell_ down.” Jason’s voice was getting louder, and he didn’t even realize it. Crease appeared on the woman’s forehead.

 

“ _Sir_ , I’m going to have to ask you to quiet down. Talk to your _partner_ and have him contact us.” She turned back to her computer at that, and Jason tightened his hands into fists. He forced himself to take a deep breath, before turning and walking out, his steps heavy. He wanted to stay, he wanted the _truth_ \- but he didn’t want Lian sitting in the damn car all night long. Nor did he think it was wise- he needed some air, needed a minute.

 

He was trying so _hard_ to keep his temper under control.

 

His hair was damp when he climbed into the car. Lian was sitting far too still- looking at him through her hair falling into her face. She looked _unlike_ herself, like some half ghost that had crawled from a horror movie.

 

“You’re mad,” she whispered, and Jason gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles went white.

 

“Not at you,” he said, taking another breath, before turning to her and giving a soft smile. “Never at you.” Lian nodded, before turning away, looking out the window at the rain. Jason took another moment to collect himself, before he set the car into drive and began the trip home.

 

*

 

Jason paced the dark living room, clutching his phone to his ear. The rain hadn't let up, and he could hear it soaking the streets, pelting the house. Upstairs, Lian was tucked into bed for the night, had been for an hour.

 

It had taken Jason that long to get his thoughts straight.

 

She hadn’t opened up about what happened- no matter how much he asked. She’d shrugged and said it was nothing, had gone to her room to do her homework. She barely touched her dinner and hadn’t wanted to spend time with him that night- and Jason felt lost, _wrecked_. His little girl was hurting and he couldn’t help and-

 

“You’re reached Roy Harper! I can’t reach my phone at the minute, so-”

 

“Dammit Harper!” Jason ended the call, chucking his phone onto the couch. He scrubbed his hands up over his face, back into his hair and pulled. Roy hadn’t reached out that night, which was _unlike_ him, and he wasn’t answering now- and _god_ , Jason just needed him. Needed his advice- needed him to _help_. He knew he was off risking his damn life, but their little girl…

 

Lian was _hurting_ , and Jason would burn the entire world to end that.

 

He flopped down on the couch, leaning forward and keeping his face buried in his hands. It didn’t make sense- Lian had never blocked him out like this. He’d known her since she was _four_ , this little bouncing thing that clung to him and talked about _everything_ . Hell, plenty of things Roy used to have to hush her about. She’d been the one to crawl into his lap for years and whisper secrets into his ear, and when Roy asked she’d stick her tongue out and say it was for _Jayjay_ only.

 

Sometimes it was just _words_ to get under her dad’s skin.

 

So it _hurt_ that she wasn’t opening up, that she was keeping something from it. It made Jason feel like there was a wall there- a wall he’d always feared might sprout up, one day. That Lian would decide she didn’t like him that much after all- that the girl he loved with all his heart would look at him and wish he was _someone_ else instead-

 

“Jayjay?”

 

Jason lifted his head slowly, turning towards the stairwell. Lian was standing there in her pajamas, her hair tousled like she’d been rolling around. Jason swallowed thickly, taking a slow breath. He didn’t ever want Lian to see him _unnerved_. “What’s up?”

 

Lian hesitated, wrung her hands in her pajama top, before she walked over, slowly. She crawled up onto the couch, sitting next to him, staring down at her lap and not _him_. “I’m sorry.”

 

Two words, and Jason’s heart was _broken_. “Baby why are you sorry?”

 

Lian shrugged a shoulder, and Jason leaned back. He reached over, lightly brushing her hair back- and it made his chest go tight and _ache_ to see that break in her lip. “I made you upset,” she finally said, and Jason shook his head.

 

“Lian… you didn’t. You didn’t do anything wrong.” He got his arm around her, and Lian didn’t wait for him to pull her in, she leaned right into his side, pressing her cheek against his tshirt and seeming to melt. Jason kept his arm tight around her. “I’m upset that you’re hurt and I don’t know what’s going on. I just want to stop it.” And, in a fit of honesty- because Jason didn’t know how to _lie_ to this girl- “I’m upset because the school didn’t do their job. If you’re hurt they’re supposed to tell me what happened, and they won’t.” Lian glanced up.

 

“Why?”

 

“Well… because they want to talk to daddy, and not me.” Lian scrunched her face up at that.

 

“ _Why_?”

 

Ever inquisitive. Jason sighed again. “It’s… complicated.”

 

“I’m _smart_ , Jayjay. You and daddy say it all the time.” Her eyes said _try me_ , and it was startling, how much of Roy Jason could see in her.

 

Lying to a _Harper_ was an impossibility, for him. “Because I’m not listed as your dad just yet.” It hurt to say it, because as far as Jason had been concerned, this child was _his_ the moment Roy first introduced him. He’d been her father and she the damn love of his life the moment she smiled that first adorable grin.

 

He’d go to the ends of the world for her.

 

“Until we have a piece of _paper_ that makes it legal- the school doesn’t see me as such. Roy should have had me listed as a _guardian_ , but it seems they don’t have that information…” Jason shook his head. “So they don’t want to talk to me.”

 

“That’s wrong!” Lian pushed herself up, turning and getting on her knees. She reached out, smacked her hands onto Jason’s cheeks to keep his head steady. She was staring at him with eyes that were nearly black- Jade’s eyes, gorgeous and inhuman and _all seeing_. “You’re my dad, Jayjay.” She glanced down, and quieter, “You’re my dad…”

 

Jason smiled, soft and loving and almost _sad_. Sad because Lian looked like she might start crying. He got his arms around her, pulling her closer, and she let her arms go around his neck, as she buried her face down in his collar bone.

 

“I know,” he whispered, kissing the top of her head. “Nothing on this Earth will ever change that, okay? I love you so much _princesa_.” Lian gave a little nod, before she shifted, sitting in Jason’s lap like the princess she was.

 

“Jayjay… daddy didn’t call, did he?”

 

Jason shook his head, smoothing her hair back. “No he didn’t. I’m sure he’s just _very_ busy.” Jason knew Roy wouldn’t have missed the chance to tell Lian goodnight unless he absolutely _couldn’t_ . And Jason chose to think his husband was too busy being the _badass_ , reckless but _oh-so_ talented man he had fallen in love with.

 

If he chose to worry about him too, in that moment, he would go certifiably insane.

 

“Daddy’s saving the world,” Jason whispered, kissing Lian’s temple.

 

Lian smiled over that. “Like you do, too. Like I get to, one day!” Jason smiled over that, as terrifying as it was- and was glad when Lian didn’t choose to remain on that subject. “Can you read to me?”

 

“Of course. What do you wanna hear?”

 

Lian hummed. “Something _old_.”

 

“Old like Shakespeare?” She nodded quickly, and Jason grinned. “Girl after my own heart, Lian.” He gave her a squeeze, before keeping a firm hold as he stood up. He tossed her over his shoulder, which only had her laughing, and headed straight for the stairs, knowing there was a copy of _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_ somewhere in her room that was well loved, dog-eared pages and the smell of his old room, at the Manor.

 

It was her’s now, as far as he was concerned.

 

*

 

Jason was doing the laundry, when he heard his phone ringing. It was cast off back on the rarely touched dining room table, but he’d left the ringer on so damn _loud_ hoping that Roy would call that he could hear it from the small laundry room, half way across the house.

 

He left the washer open and half stuffed, hurrying over towards it. He didn’t even look at the screen, simply answered with a quick, “Hello?”

 

“Is this Mr. Todd?”

 

He didn’t recognize the voice. “Uhm, yes.”

 

“Is Mr. Harper available? I’m calling about his daughter.” Jason felt his spine going cold.

 

“No, Roy’s out on business. I think his phone is out of service area. Is Lian okay?”

 

There was a pause, and then a sigh. “I guess you will have to do since he is not available. I’m calling from her school- please come get her immediately. She’s being suspended.”

 

Jason blinked, sure he had heard _wrong_ \- “Excuse me?”

 

“Please pick the child up immediately.”

 

The call ended without a _goodbye_ , and Jason was in his car and speeding towards the school in less than two minutes. He ran up the stairs two at a time, bursting in and running right into the office. The secretary- not the same as before- looked up at him, but had a frown similar to her previous counterpart.

 

“Are you Mr. Todd?”

 

“Yes- where’s Lian?” The woman frowned, pointing towards the door.

 

“Down the hallway, take a left. Nurse’s station.” Jason nodded, didn’t have time to even ask what had happened, before his feet were carrying him there. Stepping inside, he found Lian sitting on a cot, her knees freshly banged up again, her split lip from the other day open now.

 

But she _grinned_. “Jayjay!” she exclaimed loudly, and the nurse who was looking at her knees glanced up. Jason rushed in, getting down on one knee and reaching for Lian’s little shoulders, grasping them firmly.

 

“Lian, sweetie, are you alright?” She nodded, offered a big grin, and the nurse stood up. Jason glanced up at her- and she looked nervous, not cold like the woman in the office.

 

“She’s a little banged up, but you’ve got one tough cookie right here, sir.” Jason nodded, standing up and brushing some of Lian’s hair back. “I assume the office sent you?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“The principle will be in soon. I’m sure he’ll want to have a word with you.” She looked back down at Lian. “How about I get those knees re-bandaged up?”

 

“Jayjay does it better,” Lian pointed out, and Jason _laughed_.

 

“Lian, let her do her job.” Lian huffed, but folded her arms and nodded. Jason was about to touch her hair again, but there was a knock on the doorframe. A man was looking in behind a set of round-rimmed glasses, too neatly dressed for Jason’s own comfort. Jason pulled his hand back, heading for the man, and stepping into the hallway.

 

“You’re Mr. Jason Todd?” Jason nodded, and the man eased his hands into the pockets of his well-pressed suit. “I’m the principal and headmaster here at the academy. I was hoping for Lian’s father.”

 

“I _am_ her father.” The words were gruff, and the man looked as if what Jason had just said was _distasteful_ . “My husband is away for work unfortunately. What the _hell_ happened?”

 

The man’s lip twitched. “The child was involved in an altercation. Two of our other students were injured in the process. She’s quite the nuisance, this one. She lacks discipline.” The man inclined his head. “Something that probably stemmed at home, I see. Regardless, we had to take disciplinary action. She is suspended for the remained of this week and the next.”

 

Jason gritted his teeth, told himself to remain _in check_. “And the other students are facing the same punishment, I presume?”

 

“They will continue their studies as expected. This child was the one who started the fight.”

 

“I _highly_ doubt that,” Jason said, “And she has a _name_ . Or can you not even _say_ it?” The man’s eyes flashed, and Jason couldn’t even _care_ if he was going for a raw nerve now. “Did you ask my daughter what happened?”

 

“The boys filled me in already.”

 

“I know _boys_. Boys lie. Talk to my little girl.”

 

“There is no need, the decision has been made.” The man moved to walk past Jason, and Jason reached out, grabbed his arm, jerked him back a step.

 

“Wait a _fucking_ minute. We are not done. I want a _complete_ explanation as to what happened. My little girl has been coming home beat up and she refuses to talk about it. Your goddamn office won’t say a word to me because you can’t seem to _recognize_ the fact that I’m her father. I’m _married_ to her father, and the adoption is in _process_. I know Roy informed you that I’m a legal guardian-”

 

“-Sir-”

 

“I just want to know what happened to my babygirl!” Jason was yelling now. The man was glaring at him, but Jason returned it, and _god_ , his fist was itching to dig right into his jaw- but behind him he heard,

 

“Jayjay?” And then Lian was tugging on his jacket. “I just want to go home.”

 

Jason glanced back at her, before he released the man. He turned, scooping her up, holding her against his side. He gave the nurse a nod, who returned it- and shot the principle the sort of glare that stopped the city’s madmen cold.

 

If Lian wanted to go home, he’d take her home. And he’d hear _her_ truth.

 

*

 

“You’re not hurt anywhere else?” Jason asked, leaning against Lian’s door. He could hear her moving about, changing out of the soiled and slightly torn uniform. “Lian?”

 

“M’fine!” The door jiggled, and Jason moved as she opened it. She held out a hair tie, looking much more comfortable in a tshirt and shorts, despite that the weather was growing cooler. “Hair?” Jason took the hair tie, twirling his finger, and she turned around. He stooped over, gathering up her hair and settling it in a ponytail, at the back of her head.

 

“Your knees?”

 

“Nurse took care of ‘em.” Jason nodded as she turned back around, and somehow she looked older than she should have. As if he could picture _himself_ with a split lip on the streets, with abnged up knees- like his own gunmetal eyes were hidden in her own onyx.

 

It made no sense, she didn’t have his _blood_ but-

 

“Can we talk?”

 

Lian hummed, folded her arms. “Can I have hot chocolate?” Jason shook his head, but he was smiling- because this was his _princesa_.

 

“Get your butt to the living room. I’ll make it.” Lian hurried off- and Jason couldn’t be sure if he was going about this the right way or completely wrong- but he just wanted her to smile again.

 

Once he had two mugs, he headed to the living room. She was curled up at one end of the couch. She grinned when he handed her the mug, nearly overflowing with little melting marshmallows. He settled at the opposite end, watched her lick at the mess before taking a sip and wincing because it was _hot_ \- but she never learned.

 

“Promise you won’t get mad?” she asked, not looking away from the mug, and Jason nodded. _Promise_ came out quietly, and Lian sucked in a deep breath. “These two boys keep saying mean things. For a while it was just about me. They were pulling my hair and pushing me around… and I didn’t wanna make a fuss and get in trouble. You and daddy kept saying this school was good… I wanted to believe you.” Lian squeezed the mug. “I wanted you to be proud. But today they made fun of my face… that pulled at their eyes and kept making weird _noises_ at me.” She lowered the mug towards her lap, but her head was bowed. “I told ‘em to _shut up_ because I look like my _mom_ \- and they… they…” Lian’s voice broke, and Jason watched her shoulders shake. “They told me I couldn’t _have_ a mommy because I’ve got two _fags_ instead. And I couldn’t let ‘em _say_ anything mean about you and daddy!”

 

Jason was already setting his mug aside. He reached forward, took Lian’s and set it on the coffee table, before he was gathering her up, pulling her to his chest. Lian hiccuped, and Jason held her tight, squeezing her protectively as he glared at the wall, feeling like she was small, made of precious _china_ in his arms.

 

“You should have told me,” he whispered, “I wouldn’t be mad. I’d have stopped them. No one is _ever_ allowed to hurt you, Lian. Not so long as I _breathe_ .” He gripped at her shirt, wanted to hollow out his ribs and hide her in there. Wanted to keep the world from looking at her, until he _knew_ they wouldn’t hurt her.

 

“I know,” she whispered, and she was smiling, slightly. “And I couldn’t let them say things about you and daddy. I punch one of ‘em, and that’s when they got really mad.” She leaned back. “I know you and daddy tell me if I wanna be like you one day, I have to learn when to use my words and when to use my hands- but it felt _good_ to hit them, Jayjay. They deserved it.”

 

Jason should have told her it wasn’t alright- he shouldn’t encourage violence. But he could only smile, because he was _proud_ of his little girl for defending herself- for defending him and Roy.

 

He was proud of Lian, because he knew she probably could have broken bones… and he was sure she hadn’t.

 

*

 

Jason heard the front door from where he was sitting on the floor, across from Lian. The coffee table was between them, handwritten math worksheets on the table. She was scribbling on one, her tongue stuck out and pinched between her teeth in concentration, when Roy rounded the corner. The bag slung over his shoulder dropped, and Jason didn’t even get a word in before he was falling to his knees next to Lian, gathering her up in a hug.

 

“Pumpkin,” he said, squeezing her, as Lian squirmed. She pushed at him, her socked feet sliding on the carpet.

 

“ _Dadd-y_ what are you doing!” Roy got his hand in her hair, held her head steady to his chest, and she relaxed, smiling over the fact that he was _home_.

 

“You’re okay,” he whispered, and Jason knew Roy’s fingers were shaking. He’d finally gotten a hold of them the night prior, a day after Lian’s suspension- and he’d had to explain it.

 

Roy wasn’t supposed to be home for days, but he’d dropped everything to come back. To see that his little girl was alright. Lian had turned, was hugging him and exclaiming how happy she was that he was home. But when he turned his head, found Jason’s stare- Jason saw _murder_ in his eyes.

 

He understood it.

 

“Lian, let me borrow him for a minute,” Jason said, slowly standing up. Lian squirmed free, nodding and going back to the math lesson Jason had started. Jason reached for his husband, pulled him up and led him from the room by a hold on his wrist. They made it into the kitchen before Jason turned, not letting go.

 

“I know that look-”

 

“I’m going to _kill_ someone, Jason. Put a goddamn arrow through some fucking _eyes_ .” His own eyes were livid, green and dancing in ways that were gorgeous and terrifying. “We sent her there so she’d be _safe_ and learn, and what happens? Someone thinks they can _hurt_ our child.”

 

Jason reached up, squeezed both of Roy’s shoulders and held him steady. “I know. I almost decked the principle, trust me. Pretty sure I would have if Lian didn’t ask me to come home. But I’ve had time to cool down.” He sighed. “Let’s get her out of there. And you can I… we’ll handle this. I’ve… put a call into Bruce. Explained the situation to him.” Roy nodded, seeming to calm down a little. “And as much as I’d like to shoot out a few kneecaps… let’s let him do some damage this time.”

 

Roy was silent, before he stepped closer. He reached up, got his hands on Jason’s waist, gave it an affectionate squeeze. “Is Jason Todd speaking _against_ violence?”

 

Jason flushed, glancing away. “It’s not like I only think with my damn _fist_ , Harper. I just… don’t want to see that happen to kids again. I don’t want the kids that did this to grow up thinking it was alright. Making fun of Lian for her heritage- for _our_ relationship.” He shook his head. “I want Lian to see that those people can be punished in the _right_ way.”

 

Roy’s eyes softened. “Where’s my Jaybird and who are you?” Jason rolled his eyes, and Roy leaned in, pressing his mouth to Jason’s cheek. “Okay. _Okay_. I trust you in this. But give me something.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“We go to the school to _personally_ withdraw her.” Roy grinned, and Jason laughed.

 

“You’re going to make a scene.”

 

“Just a _little_.” Jason nodded, reaching up to thread his fingers through Roy’s hair.

 

“Tell me when and we’ll make it a family affair.”

 

*

 

Jason stood back, one hand on his hip, the other firmly holding Lian’s hand, watching as Roy tore into not only the principle, but the staff in the main office. He couldn’t keep the smile from his lips- but kept his voice to himself. His anger had calmed over the past few days, watching Lian working at home. Over the fact that she was already enrolled back at her old, public school, and would be returning Monday.

 

Over the fact that _Bruce Wayne_ was now pulling _his_ son from the school as well. Jason felt a little bad about having Damian uprooted- but when he’d called him, Damian had only huffed and said the school was _dull_ and that he was happy to finally escape it after a few years.

 

Also that if he had _known_ what Lian was going through…

 

Jason didn’t doubt the kid would have been out for blood.

 

“You’re raising the next generation of bigoted, dimwitted, _egotistical_ idiots,” Roy said, loudly, “showing them that it’s _fine_ to attack someone for who they are- their skin and who they love. How _dare_ you? How gave _you_ the right to judge?” The principle opened his mouth, and Roy held his hand up. “You do _not_ get to speak. _Ever_ . Because letting those _brats_ get away with what they did to my little girl just shows your _support_ for it. And I won’t have my daughter in this sort of environment.” Roy slammed down the bunch of papers they’d had to fill out in order to withdraw her. “Take your sorry excuse for _education_ and shove it up your ass. I’m going home to make sure my daughter learns what’s _right_ in this world- and to _love_ my husband.” Roy turned, his hair flying, making him seem wild and so _gorgeous_ . He paused when he reached Jason, grabbed him by his collar and dragged him in for a kiss. Jason knew it was only to make the entire room uncomfortable, but it was _hard_ to not smile into it.

 

Especially because Lian was _giggling_ . “ _Pendejos_ ,” she said, sticking her tongue out, before following Jason and Roy as they turned and stormed from the office.

 

They were at the car when Roy suddenly _laughed_. “Think I did alright?”

 

“I think you ruined their whole days,” Jason said, opening the back door for Lian. Lian crawled in, and Jason glanced down. “And _you_ , young lady. What’d I say about language?”

 

“That those words are only for people who deserve ‘em.” She grinned, toothy and big- and Roy was laughing again.

 

“Corrupting our daughter,” he said, before he winked at her and closed the door. Jason shrugged a shoulder, and Roy reached out, took his hand and squeezed it. “I didn’t say this before- but thank you.”

 

“For _what_?”

 

“For taking care of this while I was gone. For making sure Lian was _okay_.”

 

“Roy… I set her up for this. I was the one who pushed this school, who didn’t pull her the first day I saw a scraped knee.”

 

Roy shook his head, and his fingers were so warm, fit so perfectly with Jason’s. “If we worried about every scraped knee she ever got, we’d be _dead_ , Jason. You know what she’s going to face one day.”

 

Broken bones. Exhaustion. Blood that doesn’t want to come out of her suit.

 

Jason knew- and Roy knew. And they knew they couldn’t ever keep her from it. She was too much like her father to ever stay away.

 

She admired Jason too much as well, to not follow them.

 

Jason gave a nod. “Let’s not think about that.” Roy’s tight lipped look was enough silence agreement. “But I still-”

 

“And you’ve been making sure she’s learning everyday while she’s home. You got all the paperwork to get her re-enrolled back in her last school. You patched her up and told her it was okay, and you helped me put into her the idea that what those kids said isn’t _right_ , and made her _believe_ it.” Roy tugged him in, pressed his forehead to Jason. “You helped me raise her, Jay. Thank you for being the father she deserves. Thank you for being a part of this.”

 

Jason smiled, so damn hard it hurt. And when Roy kissed him, loving and soft, he was _melting_ . Because he loved this man so much- loved their life, loved their _daughter_ , loved the fact that he woke up everyday and had them both.

 

Loved that they had had a spot for him, in their hearts. In their future. That they _wanted_ him there.

 

“You’re being gross!” Lian, hanging half out the window she had rolled down now. Roy pulled back, chuckling, and Jason glanced away, blushing.

 

There’d be endless hardships, he knew. But that was life. That was _family_.

 

And this was his.


End file.
